1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag opener for plastic trash bags and other similar bags. More particularly, it relates to such a bag opener of simplified construction especially adapted for filling the bag with a rake or similar implement with the bag lying along the ground. Most especially, it relates to such a bag opener which fits inside the bag to be held open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The filling of plastic or other flexible bags with trash or other material has long been considered a two-person job, especially in the case of yard work, where the bag is filled with a substantial quantity of material all at once. One person is required to hold the mouth or top of the bag open, and the second person inserts the material into the bag. While one person can fill such bags, it takes considerably longer to do so, especially if there is any wind to blow the top of the bag closed during the filling operation.
In an attempt to alleviate the difficulties of filling trash and similar bags without the use of two persons, various devices have been proposed in the prior art for holding the bags open. For example, Trotta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,402 discloses a ring member which fits around the outside of the opening of a bag and to which the top of the bag is clamped in use. This ring can be employed with a stand to support the bag vertically, or horizontally for filling the bag with a rake or similar implement. While this device represents a partial solution for holding a bag open, in use it provides little control over the body of the bag, especially when the bag is horizontally oriented.
Various other bag holers are known in the prior art for supporting collapsible bags open in a vertical position, including those disclosed in Kurlander, U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,070; Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,009; Nicholas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,110; Kliewer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,488; Vosbikian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,859, and Tomplins et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,937. All of these bag holders incorporate structures provided externally around the bag.